Three separate projects are involved in the overall program: 1) Study of structure and bonding of complexes between Pt(II) complexes and cyclic nucleotides by X-ray diffraction methods. 2) Study of newly discovered modulator-dependent protein kinase (type I) by survey of tissue levels and changes in enzyme activities due to aging. 3) Study of the biochemical genetics of Tribolium castaneum in terms of lactate, dehydrogenase, octanol dehydrogenase, and alcohol dehydrogenase by polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis.